Deep in the Meadow
by ilovecheesee
Summary: The Hunger Games from Rue's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please review? I have written a few more chapters, but I'll stagger them! Sorry if they are not completely accurate, I lent my books to my friend so I can't cross reference! ): I do not own THG or any part of it!**

I wake up to find five tiny faces staring at me, like it's some special day. I was about to ask why they were there, then it hit me- it's reaping day. This year, I am twelve, so it's my first year in the reaping. T-w-e-l-v-e. The word feels weird on my tongue.

I get dressed and head off to the orchard. The reaping isn't until one, so we still have to work until eleven, when we are dismissed to prepare for the reaping. I am one of the smallest workers in the field, so I'm always up on the highest branches. I pick a couple of fruit from the trees and toss them down to my friend, Thresh. Thresh is big and intimidating, so he doesn't have many friends. Just me. I think he's a sweet boy inside though.

"Do you think I'll be reaped?" I asked anxiously.

"You won't, little Rue. Twelve year olds hardly ever get reaped."

"But there's still the except-"

"Shh, you won't, I promise."

"Okay," I toss an apple down on an unprepared Thresh, and it hits him in the head. He looks angry at first, but we both have a good laugh over it. Then, I see the flag that signals the end of work.

I do my special four-note whistle, one that I came up with. I think it sounds lovely, and the mockingjays do too. The birds pick up my tune slowly, and soon everyone knows to knock off and prepare for the reaping.

"Wear a pretty dress, little Rue," Thresh turns to me.

"Okay. See you after the reaping?"

"See you after the reaping."

I return home and find my 5 little sisters surrounding my reaping dress with awe. A light blue dress with little ripples when I shake it, and floral lace on the sleeves. It's new, and a luxury in our district. It must have cost mother and father a fortune!

Mother and father walk in, and tell me to wear it. With a grateful heart, I put it on gently. Turning to the mirror, I see someone I had never seen before. She was stunning, pretty, everything I'm not.

"You look beautiful," Rachel pipes up. My other sisters nod in agreement.

I believe her, but I can't be arrogant. "Thank you."

We head off to the town square. I'm the only one in my family eligible for the reaping, so mother, father and my sisters send me personally to the twelve year old girls section. Mother gives me a light kiss on the forehead, and my sisters follow. Father embraces me in his ever reliable arms, and wishes me good luck. They leave for the public section, and I'm left all alone.

After what seems like an eternity, the mayor reads the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason. The Hunger Games were the result of the rebellion we had against the Capitol 74 years ago, and this is how the Capitol shows us who's in charge. The mayor then introduces our past victors. We're not a career district, so we have had only three. One of them is dead, so there's only Chaff and Seeder, our mentors. He then introduces our escort, Angel Tequilla.

Angel has bright orange hair, and lots of surgical enhancements that the Capitol offers. She may think she looks pretty, but I think she looks disguisting. Who would want sequins all over their legs?

I look over to the other side of the crowd. Thresh catches my eye, and gives me a smile that says, don't worry.

Angel says cheerfully into the microphone that she is going to draw the girl tribute's name for this year's games. How can she be cheerful about this? No one wants to be reaped.

As she sticks her hand into the reaping ball, I can't help thinking that she might pick mine. My name is in there nine times. Once because I had to, the other eight was to take out tesserae for each of my family members. My name is in there more times than some of the eighteen year olds who don't need tesserae! Thresh notices my slight frown, because he nods encouragingly at me. I won't be reaped, I'm only twelve. I won't be reaped, I'm only twelve. I won't be-

"And our female tribute is," Angel pauses, "Rue Viridian."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry if the ending's a little rushed, I was trying to keep within 1000 words Pretty please review? :3**

Rue Viridian- That's me. It can't be, I can't be called, I'm only twelve, Thresh said so. But what Thresh says doesn't matter, because this isn't his game. Not mine, not his, not anyone's but the Capitol's.

I have no choice but to step up onto the stage. Angel gives me one of her big smiles. "Any volunteers?"

All I hear is the wind blowing.

"All right then, let's hear it for your female tribute from District 11, Rue Viridian!"

No one claps. Instead, Thresh whistles the four-note tune, my four-note tune, and everyone else in the square follows suit. My eyes lock with Thresh's, hoping that this was all a dream, that I could go to the field tomorrow with him again…

"And our male tribute!" My thoughts are interrupted by Angel's piercing voice, "Thresh Forte."

This is not possible, how can this be happening? First me, then Thresh. It's almost like the reaping was rigged. But it wasn't, we have to accept fate. So many thoughts ran through my mind- would Thresh kill me? He's so strong, he could, but.. he's my friend isn't he? There are 24 of us, I'll die on the first day I think. And Thresh might win, he has to win. Oh well, he probably won't kill me then.

"Any volunteers?" Angel chirps. "Alright then, your tributes representing District 11 in the 74th Hunger Games- Rue Viridian and Thresh Forte!"

The anthem of Panem plays. Once it's over, Thresh and I are led into the Justice Building.

It's the nicest building in our entire district. I'm led into a holding room, which has chairs of the finest leather imaginable, delicate wallpaper and rare paintings.

Mother, father and my 5 little sisters come in first. We all stare at each other for a good 3 minutes, before father speaks. "You have to run, okay? You can run, you can hide, you can climb. And if they can't catch you, they can't kill you."

"If they can't catch me, they can't kill me."

"Yes, Rue. They can't."

"They won't take out any tesserae?" Father and mother nod.

The peacekeeper tells us that our time is up. Rachel looks up and me and whispers, "Please come home?" Before I can answer, they are all brought away.

"I'll try," I say to no one. Before it could sink it that I would never see my family again, a farmer comes in.

"I'm so sorry Rue I-"

"You don't have to be, it wasn't your fault. Will you make sure my family doesn't starve?" I interrupt.

"Yes, I will. That's what I came here for. I'm going to give your salary to your family even when you're not here anymore."

"Thank you so much!" I can barely hold in the tears. The farmer leaves without another word. People care for me, I think. That's why they'll make sure my family lives. And my family will live without me…

My last visitor is Thresh's grandmother. "I've always been very fond of you Rue," She starts, "And I treat you like my own daughter. Look, I made this for you." She holds out a woven grass necklace with a wooden star on it. "Will you wear it in the arena?"

"Okay. Thank you." She helps me put it on. She then holds her hand in mine, until she is taken away by the peacekeepers.

Thresh and I don't talk or make any eye contact when we are put into a car together. We are taken to the train station, and shoved onto the tribute train. I've never been on a train before. You don't leave your district unless the Capitol tells you to.

The tribute train is even more luxurious than the Justice Building. I could live here forever! I'm given a room with my very own private bathroom. I head to the bathroom and take a shower- and wow, you get to choose what kind of shower you want from the buttons on the controller! There must have been hundreds. Back at home, we just collect water in a bucket and pour it on ourselves.

Angel Tequilla shouts into my room and tells me that whatever's on the train is mine, I can use them as I wish. After a nice long shower, I enter my room and look through the drawers. There are hundreds of clothes of the finest material possible, and I can't bear to wear them. In the end, I put on a soft blue velvet shirt and some black pants. Before I can admire anything else in the room, Angel tells me it's time for dinner.

I head to the dining cart, and see a table filled with platters of food. I've never seen such rich food in my life! Though we are an agricultural district, we don't get to eat much food- just what we earn. I can't wait to gobble down all the food in front of me!

Just then, Thresh enters the cart. It's funny, how this morning we said we'd see each other after the reaping. That did happen, but not the way we wanted it to. "Thresh…" I start. Before he can answer, our mentors, Chaff and Seeder enter with Angel.

No one talks much over dinner. Me and Thresh just stuff ourselves with this fine food, that we've never encountered before. Chaff and Seeder quietly watch us. Once dinner is over, we head over the the lounging cart to watch the recap of the reapings.

Districts 1 and 2, being the career districts, have volunteers as usual. A pretty blonde and a dumb-looking boy from 1. A strong and beautiful girl and a monstrous boy from 2. The other districts go past in a breeze, since they are the usual kind of tributes- weak, unsuspecting. Then it's me. I imagine the whole of Panem gasping now. Twelve year olds are hardly ever reaped, and when they are, they die on the first day. Which I will. Thresh goes forward, with a sullen face. Maybe people will like him and sponsor him. In 12, a twelve year old named Primrose was called. Before I could feel sorry for her, another girl comes screaming "I volunteer!" A volunteer? In 12? 12 is even poorer than us, and the 2 digit districts never have volunteers. This is a first. Their escort, Effie Trinket, asks if she is Primrose's sister. She nods in silence. If Rachel was reaped when she becomes eligible, I would volunteer for her, I would. I can't watch her die. That's why, she volunteered for Primrose. I instantly feel a connection with this girl, Katniss. I silently hope we can be allies in the arena. But I'm so small, weak, who would want me for an ally?

"Rue? Rueeee?" Angel's voice stops my train of thought. "Go to sleep darling, it's a big day tomorrow!"

I notice that Thresh, Chaff and Seeder have already left to their own rooms. Angel brings me to mine, and gives me a kiss on the forehead goodnight.

I fall asleep instantly, dreaming of a meadow where I am safe, where we are all safe…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! Been having exams ): Review pleaseeeeee?**

When I wake up, I find myself on a moving train. I start to wonder why I'm on one, then I remember- I'm going into the Hunger Games. It seems so unreal, that I'll be dead in a few days. I wonder how my family is doing. Have they eaten, since the reaping? Did the farmer bring them food? Are they crying? I was picking fruit with Thresh just yesterday, but now that seems years ago.

I go into the dining cart, and see Angel, Thresh, Seeder and Chaff already starting to have breakfast. "Morning Rue!" Angel chirps, "Big day today!" Thresh, Seeder and Chaff give me small nods. Why doesn't Thresh talk to me anymore? Aren't we friends? We've only got each other in the arena. No, I've only got him. The Careers probably want him, he's so big and strong. Maybe that's his plan, to abandon me. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore…

We eat in silence, just like dinner last night. Angel makes an occasional Capitol squeaky sound. We're almost done with our meal, when Thresh speaks up. "So… What do I do in the arena?"

There, he said I. Not we, not us. He's not going to protect me anymore, like he said he was going to.

"Be patient, young one," Seeder replies calmly. "You'll know soon enough."

"Hey Seeder, we're almost at the Capitol!" Chaff says, the first time I hear him speak.

"Oh yes, you're going to meet your prep teams and stylists soon. They'll make you look good so you get sponsors. Just remember, don't try to resist, no matter how much it hurts."

Thresh and I both nod.

We enter a tunnel that leads to the East of the Capitol. I start to feel afraid. Will the people there like me? If I don't get sponsors, I'm as good as dead. I know my edible plants, but will there be any edible plants in the arena? What if I'm cold? What if no one wants to team up with me? What if, just what if…

The train comes to a halt. I take a deep breath, and look out of the window. I can't believe my eyes. We've learnt so much about the Capitol in school, but I never imagined it to be this grand. The buildings look perfect, made out of finely cut glass. The roads are nicely paved, and painted a dark grey. The people have gone through all sorts of weird body enhancements. I thought Angel was extreme, but all these people are even worse.

Thresh and I and the rest of the tributes were taken into the Training Centre, where would be living for the next few days. The Capitol citizens were dying to have a look at us when we were brought from the train station to the building, and they kept following our car. It's funn,y how they are so excited for the Games when three quarters of the tributes are thinking about death.

I am brought into a prep room, where my prep team was introduced to me. They all looked so weird, like a rare species of birds. Stevia, a tall lady with long orange hair, had matching orange skin, lips, eyes and clothes. You could say she looked like an orange. Atala had surgically implanted fairy wings on her back, and her face was pointy just like a fairy's. Basil had spiky hair and sequins implanted all over him.

My prep team did all sorts of weird things, like apply random creams all over my body and ripped out all my body hair. Sometimes what they did hurt, and I wanted to scream in pain, but Seeder told us not to resist. Seeder is my mentor- she knows how to make me survive, so she must be right. I close my eyes and think about mockingjays, and before I know it, my prep team leaves.

My stylist, Lavender, enters the room. Like her name, her hair, eyes and lips are dyed a pretty shade of Lavendar. "Hello Rue," she says. She actually sounds good in her Capitol accent. "H-hi," I manage.

Lavender tells me that she's going to make me look pretty for the Tribute Parade. I go along with her plans. If I'm going to die anyway, I might as well look pretty first.

In a few hours, Lavender has put me in a blue silky gown- a bit like the one I wore at the reaping, and overalls, which is what farmers usually wear. I also have a silver halo-ish thing on my head. Lavender talked about what it was supposed to signify, but I wasn't exactly listening.

After that, Lavender orders some food and we eat while talking- no, Lavender is talking and I'm listening. When it's time for the parade, we take the lift down to the first floor. Thresh and his stylist are already there. Thresh is in an outfit similar to mine, and he looked like a girl in it. I fight hard to stifle a giggle. Before we know it, the anthem plays and District 1 is riding into the city circle. "Remember, heads high!" Lavender says, as we climb into our chariot.

District 1 and 2 are always favourites, being Careers they are always pretty. The rest of the districts go by, and we're off. I lift my head high, and pretend that I am happy to be here. I wave to the crowd, and they cheer. Then, when District 12 rolls out, all the attention is off us and on them. They, were on fire. Katniss looked stunning, slightly afraid, but stunning.

Our horses pull all of us in front of President Snow's mansion. He makes a long speech that doesn't even make sense, and then we're pulled back into the building. Twelve gets the most attention again.

Once we enter the building, Lavender and Thresh's stylist come to help us off the chariot. We are brought back up to the 11th floor, where we'll be staying, and washed up.

Two days to the arena, two days till I die. The warm shower engulfs me as a clear out my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :') Sorry if i don't update for a while- I'm in the middle of exams :( In a few weeks i'll be as active as ever! Reviews please? :3**

When I get out of the shower, I properly explore my temporary living quarters. The space given to me is so huge- more than thrice the size of the house that my family of 8 shares at home. The bed, the furniture, everything is so advanced and luxurious; I can't eve bear to use some of them. There are random buttons everywhere, so I push some of them out of curiosity. One of them made a forest appear on my window, and another brought me a plate of bread. The bread surprised me. I push a few more buttons around that one, and I realised that all of them bring food. How easy life must be for the Capitol citizens! Back in 11, we have to work hard all day and still not have enough food. Here, food arrives at the touch of a button!

Suddenly, Angel comes to call me out for dinner. "Good job at the Parade," Seeder says as I walk to the dining table. Dinner is again, silent and uneventful. As dessert is served, Chaff speaks up. "Tomorrow is your first training session. We'll coach you in the morning. Do you want to be trained together, or separately?"

"Separately," Thresh answers without hesitating.

"Okay, Rue?" Chaff looks at me. I nod, it's better for Thresh this way.

"I'll take Rue," Seeder says, "You take Thresh. We'll meet after breakfast tomorrow."

We eat the rest of the meal like nothing had happened. When I'm done, I get up to leave, but Thresh stops me. "Rue… can we please talk?" I want to say no, I want to tell him how hurt I am that he doesn't care for me anymore, but I nod, in case, just in case what he has to say is good.

Our mentors and Angel take the cue to leave, and retreat into their quarters. We sit on the sofa, and look at each other for a while.

"What?" I finally say.

"I know you must be mad at me." I am, more of hurt actually. "I.. just don't want you to die." Yeah, I don't want that either. "They'll target me, you know it." I do. "And if we're allies, then they'll kill you too. I know you want to be allies with that girl on fire, what's her name again?" Katniss. "So go, earn her trust, survive. We'll both do better without each other, you know it." I don't. I want to work with Thresh, even in the last few days of my life. I want to burst out in tears, but I won't do it in front of Thresh. I run back into my quarters, and lie on my bed; expecting the tears to come pouring out.

They don't. I just lie there, hurt, betrayed, feeling like I don't have a friend anymore. All night, I think about what life would be know if we both weren't reaped. We would be looking forward to a new day at work, a bright future. I think of how we could still be friends at the ripe old age of 65, but now…

When Angel calls me for breakfast the next morning, I'm still wide awake. I didn't have a minute of sleep that night, I was just thinking too much. I change into a new set of clothes, and head out to the table. Thresh isn't there yet. I wonder if he's okay. He hurt me, but did I hurt him back?

This is starting to become normal, eating without words. No one talks until breakfast ends. Then, Chaff tells Thresh to go into his room, while Seeder ushers me into hers.

"So Rue," She says, "What are you good at?"

"I'm not good at anything…" I admit.

"You don't have to be good at knives, or shooting, just anything that can help us get you out alive dear."

"Well, I can climb trees. I do the tallest branches back at home. And I'm fast. I can run, and hide." I think of what Father told me in the Justice Building.

"Yesyes, that's very important in the Arena. You either attack, or you hide. You seem to be the best hider of all the tributes, from what I can see. Any attacks you can do?"

"Well.. I'm okay with slingshots." I used to play with them with Thresh. During work breaks, we would shoot each other with our hand-made slingshots. We had so much fun…

"Slingshots are easy to make aren't they?" I nod. "What I would suggest is, run and then make yourself a slingshot in case anyone finds you."

We sit and stare at each other for a while.

"So Rue, anyone you want as an ally?"

Thresh, I think. But I want Katniss too. "Katniss. The one from twelve."

"Ah, good choice. Try to follow her around the training centre later, find her weaknesses. If you help her in the arena, she'll want you for an ally."

Wow, Seeder is as wise as she looks. I nod, like I always do to an elder.

"Go along now, wash up and get ready for your first Training Session. I'll see you at the elevator at 9.45?"

"Okay, see you."

I run back into my room, thinking about how the training will be. The Careers will show off their skills, and Thresh will work alone, and I- will just try to stay low. Hopefully I don't die before I go into the arena…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! :) Ahh this is my last stagger chapter, so you might have to wait a week and a half for the next one! So sorry, exams suck :( Review please? :3**

At 9.45, I head to the elevator. Seeder, Chaff and Angel are there, but we have to wait a little for Thresh. When he arrives, Seeder and Chaff wish us good luck, and Angel ushers us into the elevator.

The training rooms are in the basement of the building. The elevators are so fast, that we reach there in a minute. It's not time to start yet, but all the tributes, except the ones from 12 are already there. I notice that 1, 2 and 4 have already formed the Career alliance, and are going around in a pack. Most of the other tributes look as nervous as I feel.

When Katniss and her partner arrive, some trainer starts briefing us. I pay little attention to her, instead I wonder why Katniss and that boy, Pete or something, are dressed alike. Why would they want to show people that they are a team, when in a few days they'll kill each other? Then I look up at their expressions. Katniss is listening to the trainer intensely. The boy however, is staring dreamily at Katniss. He's in love with her, I know it.

When the trainer finally lets us go to the stations, the Career pack runs off to the knives and spears to show off and scare the rest of us. The other tributes just hop from station to station, trying not to show too obviously how bad they were. Katniss and her district partner go to the knot tying station first. I go there too, but to the opposite side of the station so they don't see me. I learn a few decent knots, but mostly watch Katniss. I think I find one of her weaknesses when they head over to the camouflage station. After following them from station to station, I confirm Katniss' weakness. That she can't listen, she can't obey. As much as I wish she didn't have a weakness, I'm glad I found it.

The first day and a half go by with me following 12, while picking up some skills. I'm not particularly good at anything, but I'm not bad at anything either. We're walking towards to edible plants station when Peeta points at me and says something to Katniss. I dart behind a pillar, but she's seen me. They exchange a few words, then move on. I wonder what they said. Am I annoying? Are they going to target me in the arena now? I continue to follow Katniss around, but they never say anything.

Nothing much happens back on our district floor, me and Thresh don't ask Seeder and Chaff anything, and they don't ask us anything either. The only noise coming from anyone is Angel, mumbling to herself frequently. Sometimes it gets a little on my nerves, but if Seeder and Chaff could last years with her, I guess I could last a few days. I'm going to die anyway, so nothing much matters.

On the third day of training, we have our private sessions. I thank my lucky stars that I'm one of the last districts, because I have no idea what to do. District 1 goes in, then 2, and after a while, Thresh. I give him an encouraging looks, and he nods. Oh well, at least he acknowledges my existence, I was worried we'd never make any contact again, after what happened that night. A few seconds before the gamemakers call me in, I decide I'll jump around, like I do in the trees.

When I walk into the room, the gamemakers are all eating, and only two are watching me. This is what we get for being one of the last districts. I decide that it wasn't worth my effort to get their attention, so I just entertain the few who are actually watching me. The ceiling of the training room is lined with metal structures, which were perfect for me to cling onto. I grab a slingshot, and climb onto the structure. I shoot down at a dummy, which I manage to hit lightly. I hop around the room, more like the ceiling of the room, and shoot at everything large enough for me to be confident of hitting. After about 10 minutes, one of the gamemakers says awkwardly, "um, you can go now…" I stifle a laugh. It must be so awkward talking to me when I'm in a literal higher position then them.

I climb down swiftly, curtsey to the gamemakers and leave.

On the elevator ride, I worry about my score. I wasn't very impressive, and I won't get a high score, probably just a 4 or something. That's what tributes from my district usually get. If I don't get a high score, I probably won't get sponsors, and I'll die even sooner. I get off the elevator to find Seeder already waiting anxiously for me.

"What did you do? What did you show them?"

"Well.. I climbed onto the ceiling structure and hit a few dummies with a slingshot." I say, slightly embarrassed that I had no better skills.

Seeder, to my surprise, nods and has a face of awe. Well, I guess people would mostly think that I am too small to do anything, and disregard my training score. Seeder probably expected me to just list edible plants or something, actually using weapons is a rarity in eleven.

After dinner, Tresh, our mentors, Angel, our stylists and I gather on the sofa to watch the telecast of the training scores. 1, 2, and 4 all get 9s and 10s. The other tributes averaged a 5. When Thresh's face comes out with a 9 next to it, we're all impressed. A 9! From District 11! That was unexpected. I brace myself for a 4 or less, when my face comes out with a 7. I'm quite proud of myself, and Lavender and Seeder give me a pat on the back. We're all basking in happiness, turning away from the television screen. When suddenly, Katniss is flashing an 11. Nobody ever gets an 11, even the Careers. What did she do in there? She didn't seem particularly good in anything when we were training. I wanted her for an ally even more now, but would she want me? Her score was so much higher, she would have so many sponsors, why would she want to share anything with me?

Angel snaps me out of my thoughts sends me to bed, and tonight, I don't sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the deprovement in writing, rushed this out :( Last MidYearExam tomorrow, then i'll be back and writing! :D Pleaseeee review? x)**

I rouse the next morning, and I'm amazed I actually got a little bit of sleep. I feel exhausted, but I have no choice but to get up. We're having interviews tonight. My training score wasn't particularly good, so if I want sponsors, I have to make an impression at my interview.

After a silent breakfast, Chaff and Thresh head off to Thresh's room for their his preparation, while Seeder and I go to mine. We are to have 8 hours of preparation, then dinner, then we are handed over to our stylists to dress us up for the interview. Since we are from the second last district, we have lots of time to get ready.

I don't know how Seeder does it- but she makes full use of the 8 hours we have. The first 4 hours, she teaches me how to walk properly, sit properly and talk properly. I have a little trouble with the sitting properly- I've been climbing trees all my life, so I never had a cause to sit properly.

Then, we move on to content.

"So, what image of yourself do you want to show?"

"I don't know…"

"You already gave everyone the small innocent girl impression in the Parade, I suggest my continue with that. Do you mind?"

"No, what should I do when Caesar asks me questions? I'm neither small nor innocent." Well, maybe I'm small.

"I think, you should just answer them truthfully. If he asks you about your skills, be humble. But show everyone, show your competitors that you may seem weak, but you stand a chance at these Games."

I stand a chance at these Games. Father said, when we were in the Justice Building, that I could run, and I could hide. And if I don't get caught by anyone, I still stand a chance. I might not win, Thresh or Katniss will, but at least I won't die too fast.

Seeder asks me the commonly asked questions from the past years' interviews. She says that I did pretty well, and personally I guess I did okay. Before we know it, it's time for dinner.

Today, our prep teams and stylists are eating with us. It feels weird- meals have always been silent with the exception of occasional noises from Angel. Today's dinner however, was full of chatter between Angel, our stylists and our prep teams.

Even after having dessert and our dishes cleared, they still chatted on and on. Seeder and Chaff looked slightly worried that they might forget about dressing us up for the interview. I decide to take a little initiative.

"Angel? Lavender?" They all shut up and look at me. I feel a slight sense of power. "Shouldn't we be prepped now?"

Lavender and Thresh's stylists look at their watches and squeal. "We're behind time!" Angel rushes everyone.

My prep team pushes me into the prep room. It's a lot less painful being prepped today, since there's no more hair left to be ripped off. I am washed, powdered, creamed, and then sent off to Lavender for the grand event- my costume.

Lavender has a huge grin when she sees me. "You're going to love your costume!" I beg to see it, but she makes me close my eyes while she puts it on me. It feels soft- like silk, but softer. I don't know what this material is, but it must be incredibly expensive. "What is it?" I ask, as Lavender ties my hair in 2 bunches.

"The dress? It's gossamer, spider's silk." She then lifts up my feet one by one and put on what feels like ballet shoes. "You can open your eyes now!" Lavender says in an excited voice.

I look into the mirror, and I see someone I've never seen before. I slightly resemble what I looked like on Reaping Day, but I'm even prettier now. My hair has blue ribbons on it, with matching blue ballet shoes. My gown- gossamer as Lavender says, falls below my knees. It's the same blue as my Reaping dress. I do a twirl, then I realise something. I have wings. Lavender has skilfully sewn wings onto my gown, making me look like a little fairy. I flutter around a little more, then look at Lavender. "Thank you, it's magical." Lavender looks like she's about to tear, her hard work has definitely paid off.

Before I know it, it's time for the interviews. The host, Caesar Flickerman has hosted the interviews ever since my grandmother's time. He has a different colour every year, which he dyes his hair, lips and eyelids in. This year, it's a deep blue. Not like the night sky, but not like my gown either. Something like powder. The tributes go up one by one for their 3 minute interviews.

The girls from 1 and 2 are really- for the lack of words, sexy as usual. No one really strikes me, except a girl from 5 who looks like a fox. I nickname her Foxface. She's portraying herself as sly. A girl from 8 is just trembling, but trying to act brave. She'll be targeted for sure. When the boy from 10 goes up, I worry a little. But I manage to comfort myself a little- Lavender has made me look so magical, who wouldn't want to sponsor me? I may not be sexy, or beautiful, but I'm shining in my own special way.

"And next up, our girl tribute from District 11, Rue Viridian!" I freeze for a while, but Thresh gives me a little nudge and an encouraging smile. I make my way onto stage, to the seat next to Caesar. The Capitol audience silences. I must look amazing. I whisper a thank you, directed at Lavender.

Caesar shakes my hand and invites me to sit down. "So Rue, a seven in training! A high score for someone as small as you, eh?" He gestures to the audience. They burst out in applause. "Thank you," I say in my sweetest voice. I hear the audience gush over me. Oh, the benefits of being small. He asks some insignificant questions, then he asks me what my greatest strength in the arena will be.

This is it. This is when I'm supposed to show the Careers, my potential sponsors, everyone that I'm not the sweet girl I appear to be, that I am strong inside. I think about what Father and Seeder told me, and answer immediately. "I'm very hard to catch." Oh no, my voice is shaky. I start to panic, but I must go on. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

Caesar gives me an encouraging smile. "I wouldn't in a million years." The buzzer signifying the end of my interview goes off, and Caesar gently takes my shaking hand and raises it up. "Rue Viridian, District 11!"

I flutter calmly off the stage, then when I'm out of view, I start to panic. Seeder brings me up to our floor. "I screwed it up didn't I? Didn't I?"

"No Rue, you made the audience love you. They think you're cute, and trust me, they will sponsor you. Now, clean yourself up and off to bed you go."

I sigh, and do as I am told.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! :)) Hehe finally getting into te Arena! :D Please review? :3 I don't mind negative feedback, i want to improve my writing! ^^**

The next morning, we gather at the television to watch the replay of the interviews. I don't really pay attention- I've already seen all the interviews from 1 to 10. I watch as Thresh goes up, and shows everyone that he is sullen. He does it so naturally that I almost believe it. But I know it's not Thresh. Thresh was Thresh when he was back home, picking fruits and talking to me. I miss him…

Then, Katniss goes on. Caesar asks her about her training score. My eyes are glued to the screen- I really want to know too. But Katniss says that she isn't allowed to tell, and one of the gamemakers backs her up frantically. Something tells me that she has gotten the better of the gamemakers, and I like that. Then, Caesar asks her about her sister. "Her name's Prim," She says hesitantly. What a pretty name, I think, Prim. "She's just twelve." The audience gasps. "And I love her more than anything." No one is moving, breathing, saying a word.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Katniss looks nervous.

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?" Everyone in the room, on the screen, is waiting for the words to come out. I wonder how Prim felt last night, watching this. "I swore I would."

The audience goes crazy over Katniss. I really wanted her for an ally now. She's such a protective, kind, charismatic role model.

Before I know it, it's Peeta's turn. Peeta and Caesar really make a great pair. They kept making the audience and me laugh like there's no tomorrow. (Well, there would be, but I don't want to think about the arena now)

Then, Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend. Peeta says there's someone he's got his eyes on since they were young. Peeta says a lot of boys like her. The audience sighs, give him sounds of sympathy. Caesar tries to encourage him. "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case." Caesar, the audience and I are all confused.

"Why ever not?" asks Caesar.

"Because… Because…" Peeta blushes a bright red. "She came here with me."

It's like he dropped a bomb. The audience is going crazy. The camera turns to Katniss, whose cheeks are burning up. Was this planned? No, Katniss looked so shocked. And the way Peeta looks at her… he really loves her.

That night, after dinner, we say our final goodbyes. Tomorrow, I'm going into the arena, who knows what will be in there? Lavender will wake me up early to bring me to the arena, but Chaff and Seeder will be at the Headquarters, getting us sponsors.

"Rue, come here." I run over to Seeder. "Remember what I said, don't get what you can't get. Find water, then food. You're good at that. Stay in the trees, you'll be okay. Find Katniss if you can, I have a feeling she might want to ally with you." I nod, and take her words in. She brings me to my bedroom. "Farewell, my dear Rue." She kisses me goodnight, and a drift into a peaceful sleep…

"Wake up little one! Big day ahead!" Lavender squeaks. What big day? Oh right, I'm going into the arena. How did I forget that? Lavender brings me onto a hovercraft, and we begin our long journey to the arena. I fall asleep in her arms, and wake up to her squeaking again. "Rue, they need to inject you, wake up!"

Some lady in a white coat sticks a needle into my arm. "Ow!" I shriek. "Calm down, it's just your tracker." Well, I guess the gamemakers don't want to lose me in the trees.

Breakfast is served to me. I eat a little bread, but I can't eat anything else. I begin to worry about the arena. What if there are no trees? I think there will probably be. Once, there were no trees for making fires and the tributes mostly froze to death. Not much entertainment for the Capitol there.

We are then led to the launch room, below the arena. It's completely white, with a table with a drawer, and a tube I am supposed to go in for the launch. Lavender opens the drawer and pulls out my outfit. It's the same for every tribute. "What does this material do?"

"It reflects heat. You'll be cold in the night, but don't you dare make a fire."

"Okay," I say, as Lavender ties my hair in 2 bunches, the way I like it. Just before we are about to say goodbye, Lavender takes out the woven grass necklace Thresh's grandmother made for me. "You forgot this," she says, as she gently fastens it around my neck.

"Tributes, please enter the tube in one minute." Claudius Templesmith's voice booms.

"Lavender…" She shushes me. "Remember what you said at your interview. Run, hide, stay away from everyone else. I believe in you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Tributes, please enter the tube in 10 seconds."

Lavender gives me a light kiss on the cheek, and I step on the plate. I'm frozen, and lifted up into the arena. I smell trees. This is good. I am careful not to step off the plate, or I will be blown to pieces.

There is a huge counter in front of us, counting down the 60 seconds till the Games begin. Trees, trees everywhere. 50. Supplies in the Cornucopia. 40. Careers already in running position. 30. Katniss wondering if she should grab supplies or head to the forest. 20. There's a pack near me that I should get. 10. Eyes on the pack. 1. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: dumdumdummmmmmmm**

I run towards the pack, grab it before anyone else can, and head into the forest. Glancing behind, I see that no one is chasing me. Phew. I run as far as I can, until I'm tired. And then I climb up a tree, and hide myself in the leaves. I open up the pack that I grabbed, and look through it.

A water skin. Water, I need it now. I open it up, and gulp down all the water. Oh well, I think, I can go find water tomorrow. A pair of extra socks. Lavender said it would be cold, so I guess I could use them for my hands. An apple. We used to pick these at home. I think I'll save it for when I'm dying of hunger. I turn the pack inside out, hoping to find something else. But, nothing. I realise that I have no weapons. I can make a slingshot, but I'm far too tired to. Tomorrow, if I'm still alive, I'll make a slingshot. Then I'll get water.

I realise that it's only mid-afternoon. What should I do now? I'm too tired to move, but it's too dangerous to sleep… A cannon shot interrupts my thoughts. The bloodbath must be over! I count the cannons one by one. Eleven. Eleven dead, thirteen alive. I wonder if Thresh is dead. No, I saw a field with long grass, he must be hiding there. From what I know, Careers are afraid of long grass, so he should be safe. What about Katniss? Is she okay? I saw her running for a pack, but I think she is strong enough to fight.

I stare at the trees for a while, then I get bored. Not just bored, but thirsty. Silently but steadily, I descend the tree and walk around searching for water. I start to wonder if there is even water, other than the Career's lake, in the arena. Then I hear the familiar whistling of the mockingjay. The bird that passes my message to everyone at the orchard at home. They have to drink something, there must be water somewhere! I follow the whistles of the mockingjays, and they lead me to a stream. Water! I drink some with my hands, then fill my water skin with some. This should last me for a bit.

Night is falling, and I stifle a yawn. I should go to sleep soon. I decide not to settle down too near to the stream, or I will be easily found. I walk away from it, until I am too tired to continue walking. Then, I climb up the nearest tree, and drift off to sleep…

I rouse to the sounds of the Panem Anthem. It's night already? I'm personally surprised I lasted this long. They start to flash the district numbers and faces of those who died today. I wonder if anyone else died after the bloodbath, while I was asleep.

The girl from 3. Oh, 1 and 2 survived. As expected of Careers. The boy from 4. Ooh, a Career died. Must have been a surprise for everyone. A bunch of people from the other districts that I don't recognise. The boy from 9 goes up. There's 10 people now. Will the eleventh be Thresh or Katniss? Or maybe both. The girl from 10. Please let there be no more deaths, I will. Then, as if I conjured it, the Panem seal appears on the sky and there's a musical postlude.

They're alive, I think, they're alive. That's all that matter for now. I'm lost in my train of thought when I hear another cannon.

Who was that? Was it Thresh, or Katniss? Just then, a hovercraft lands a few trees away from me, and picks up a girl from the ground. Oh no, if it was the Careers that killed her… they might be coming for me. It would be too late to run, so I stay as still as possible on a branch.

Then, a thud of a girl falls out from a tree about 5 metres away. I wonder who it is… Seeing as no Careers turned back, I assume that they are gone. Then, the girl looks up and the light shines onto her face. It's Katniss! She goes to one of the snares she must have set up yesterday and takes out a rabbit. I feel my own stomach grumbling. I must go find berries soon!

Katniss is really smart, because she uses someone's leftover fire to cook her rabbit, instead of risking lighting one up herself. I watch as she camouflages her bright orange pack. I wonder what she has in there. She eats half the rabbit, and wraps the other half up. She goes on, I think she's searching for water. I really want to show her where I found the stream, but she might think I'm creepy, and I'm still waiting for a better opportunity to get her as an ally. She walks on and on in the wrong direction, and I follow her in the trees. I thank my lucky stars that I'm from District 11, because as I hop from tree to tree, not even the leaves make a rustling sound.

She stops and rest every now and then, and so do I. At nightfall, the Panem Anthem plays again, and the only dead tribute today is the girl from 8. Must have been the cannon I heard, and the one who lit the fire. Thresh is alive, I smile to myself. Everyone I need to be alive is okay.

Katniss looks like she's giving up. I look ahead, and see a pond. Don't give up! You're almost there! She looks into the sky, and croaks out a word, "water." She must be asking her mentor, Haymitch to send her water. That was actually a good idea, since after Peeta and her came across as star-crossed lovers, everyone loved them. She should have a lot of sponsors. We both stare expectantly at the sky, waiting for some water to come down.

But none does, and I know why. Haymitch is smart. He's telling Katniss that water is nearby, that's why he isn't sending anything. Katniss doesn't seem to get the message. She crawls around, looking like she's going to die. No, Katniss! Just a bit more, just a bit more and there will be water! She crawls a few metres and starts drawing in the mud. Katniss, it's mud! Mud means a pond, and a pond means water!

Suddenly, her face lights up. She along the mud and to the pond. She fills her flask with water – she must have gotten that in her pack – and drops iodine in it. Oops, I forgot about iodine. Oh well, I'm living, so the water I drank should be quite safe. I'm quite thirsty myself, but I can't give myself away now. I wait until she drinks a bit of water, than climbs up a tree and goes to sleep. Then, I climb down to the pond and fill up my water skin. Then, I see fire coming towards me…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So much fun writing this :3 Please review? x)**

I run, just as a fireball rolls past me. I'm going to lose Katniss, but I don't want to be burnt to death! Katniss is up and grabbing her things, and I run away as fast as I can. After a hundred metres, I stop, and realise that there's no more fire behind me.

They're going for Katniss, I think, watching the flames engulf all the trees in the opposite direction. Katniss, the girl who was on fire. The gamemakers must have had fun thinking up this one! I have a burn on my elbow, and it's stinging like crazy.

Back at home, we use some kind of chewed leaves to relief the pain. I look around, and I realise that all the trees surrounding me in the arena have those leaves. What luck! I pluck a few off some branches I can reach, and chew them. Then, I put them on my elbow. I can literally feel the leaves sucking the pain out of me! I was kind of hoping that the cameras were on me now, so that people could see how smart I was, and maybe sponsor me. I look at the fire now. Its dying down, still burning, but not moving forward. Katniss must be badly burnt. I guess the cameras would be on her instead.

The leaves have sucked almost all the pain away, and I feel strong enough to move again. I climb up a tree and move in Katniss' direction, hoping that I can find her again. I spot her at a stream, healing her burns. They look really bad, and I really want to help her with my leaves.

Then, I hear footsteps. It's the Careers. Run, Katniss, run! As if she could hear me (though it was probably because she heard the Careers), she runs and climbs up a tree- the one that's next to me. I hide myself in the leaves. As she climbs, she winces. Her burns must really hurt!

The Careers have seen her, and they are surrounding the tree she is on. They are so close to me, and even though I can move to the next few trees without being noticed, I dare not move.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss blurts out. She is such a crowd pleaser! If she survives this, so many people are going to sponsor her. If she survives this.

"Well enough," The boy from 2 looks on menacingly, "Yourself?"

"It's a bit warm for my taste. The air's better here. Why don't you come on up?" I have to try not to laugh.

The pretty blonde from 1 offers the boy her bow and arrows. Katniss has a gleam of jealousy in her eyes. I knew it! She's good at archery, I knew it since training. The boy rejects, and starts climbing up the tree, sword in hand.

I know he won't make it- it's the same reason why people like Thresh don't climb up trees in the orchard. He falls to the ground with a thump. I almost giggle. Serves him right! The blonde then tries to climb up the tree. She manages to go a little higher than the boy, but she falls too. She then tries to shoot an arrow up at Katniss, but misses terribly. Katniss picks it up and waves it at her tauntingly.

The Careers huddle and discuss something. Then Peeta speaks. Peeta! What is he doing with the Careers? "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." He's trying to protect Katniss, I know it. A sweet boy like Peeta wouldn't join the mean Careers- unless he has another motive.

The rest of the Careers agree, and they set up camp below the tree. Katniss looks relieved. She belts herself in, and just when I think she is about to go to sleep, she opens her eyes and starts thinking. I guess she should be thinking about what to do tomorrow.

I hear a little buzzing and look up. A tracker jacker nest! It's right above Katniss. If she could just saw it off onto the Careers… then she would be safe, and the Careers would be gone! Out of excitement, I move a little, and accidentally rustle the leaves.

Katniss jerks her head and looks at me. I thought she was going to attack me, but she doesn't. This is my golden opportunity! If I can help Katniss get rid of the Careers, she'll trust me, and maybe we can be allies! I slowly point to the nest above her.

She looks up, confused, then realises the nest. I make a sawing motion with my hands. Nodding, she climbs up to the tracker jacker nest. The anthem starts playing, and she saws through the wood. How smart! With the anthem playing, no one can hear the sound of her sawing. She's almost done, when the anthem finishes. No deaths today, but it was exciting enough.

A parachute lands on Katniss' sleeping bag. I knew she would have sponsors! As she climbs down, she sees it, and her face lights up in joy. Inside is a pot of cream. She smothers some on her burns, and they seem to fade away magically. I'm a little jealous, but I'm glad she'll be okay.

"Rue!" She whispers. She knows my name? I point up to the nest again. She holds up her saw, and I nod.

Daylight is breaking, and I don't really want to be around to witness the dying Careers. I leap to the next few trees, making rustling noises. I realise that I can't move so well now, my burns are killing me! After I move a considerable distance away, I settle down and watch Katniss saw the last of the tracker jacker nest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! So sorry i didn't post yesterday like i usually do on Sundays, i was at camp Here is your new chapter! :D**

The nest goes crashing down on the Careers. Three tracker jackers have stung Katniss, but the rest target the Careers. Thankfully, nothing comes for me. Good thing I'm small.

I watch in horror as the Careers try to get up and flee. "To the lake! To the lake!" I hear them scream. Most of them manage to escape with quite a number of stings but the girls from 1 and 4 are so badly stung that they can't move. The one from 4 staggers off, but she doesn't make it very long till she stumbles onto the floor, lifeless.

When the tracker jackers clear off, I see the girl from 1, Glimmer, lying on the ground. Her entire body is swollen and a disgusting purple. As much as I hate Careers, I feel a little sad for her. No one deserves to die like this, just for the Capitol's entertainment.

Katniss climbs down and tries to take the bow and arrows from Glimmer's body, but she fails. I really hope she can, because I think those are the only bow and arrows in the arena, and once Glimmer's body is picked up by the hovercraft, they're gone forever.

Katniss falls to the ground. She must be having hallucinations from the tracker jacker stings! Then, there's thudding. I look ahead, and I see Cato and Peeta coming back for Katniss. Get up Katniss, you have to run! She picks up the bow and an arrow, but I can tell that she's hallucinating and won't be able to shoot straight.

Peeta gets to Katniss first, holding his spear up. He whispers something to Katniss that I can't hear, and Katniss starts running away. He must have told him to run! I knew he joined the Careers to protect Katniss!

Cato comes, and uses his sword to slash Peeta in the leg. It's over, I think, Peeta's not going to live past today. But Cato then walks in the direction of the leg, leaving Peeta in agony. Why didn't he kill him? He had the chance to!

Two cannons sound. Must be the girls from 1 and 4.

I look in the other direction, at Katniss, who has fallen to the ground, unconscious. She looks so weak now, and anyone who comes her way could finish her off in a second. I glance at my surroundings. Peeta's gone, and I don't see anyone within a 10 metre radius. I climb down the tree I am on and go to Katniss.

Rolling her in the concealment of a clump of trees, I gather some healing leaves and chew them slowly. She'll be out for a day or 2, so I can take my time to relieve some of her stings and burns without her realising I was here.

By night, she's completely covered with chewed leaves. I'm hungry, and I really want to steal whatever's in Katniss' pack, but I think that will rule out any chances of her wanting to ally with me. I find some berries in the nearby bushes, just like the ones we have at home. I know my edible plants, and I know these are safe, so I gather as many as I can and take them back to where Katniss is.

I eat a few, enough to stop the growling in my stomach. Then, I wrap the rest up in some leaves and put them in my pack. The Panem Anthem plays. It's no surprise, the 2 deaths today were Glimmer and the girl from 4. I climb up a tree and go to sleep…

The next morning, I wake up to mockingjay calls and almost think that I am back home. Then I look around, and realise I am still in the arena. I climb down the tree, and drink a little water from my water skin. I'm hungry, but I don't dare to eat the berries I gathered yesterday, in case I need them for an emergency, so I go hunting for food again.

I return, with a collection of edible berries, roots and leaves. I give myself a little vegetarian feast, and turn my attention to Katniss. I decide she needs a change of dressing, so I peel off all the leaves on her and replace them with a new set.

Tonight, there are no faces in the sky. I wonder if there's been a fight, or something to keep the audience entertained. I'm pretty sure the Gamemakers will make something happen tomorrow, since no one died today. I just hope it's not to me or Katniss, though even I'm a little bored.

When I wake up the next morning, I notice Katniss is showing signs of consciousness. I don't want her to know I've been here, so I remove the leaves, and hide them under a bush. Then I pack up my things, and watch her from the top of a tree.

While waiting for Katniss to get up, I drink the rest of my water and eat some roots. I must find water today, I say to myself.

It's mid-afternoon when Katniss wakes up. She looks like she's in a trance for a while, then picks up her newly acquired bow and shoots a few arrows into a tree. She's good, she's really good.

She moves along, slowly but steadily. Oh, maybe I should have dressed her wounds again. I assume she's looking for water, so I follow, since I need water too. Halfway through, she stops, shoots a rabbit and moves on. Wow, I think, she's going to win these games if she shoots like that.

After about an hour, she finds the stream that I found on the first day. She fills up her water bottle, and then strips and wades into the stream to clean herself up. She lies there for quite long, so when her eyes are shut, I fill up my water skin and hide back into the trees. After a bit, she rinses her clothes, polishes her arrows and eats a beef strip and crackers. There's no way she could have hunted those, she must have gotten them in her pack!

Then, she braids her hair in her beautiful trademark braid, wears her clothes and continues hunting. She manages to take down a turkey looking thing, then she settles down and watches the stream.

A while later, Katniss starts up a small fire, and cooks the rabbit and the turkey thing. They smell so good- I just want to grab them from her! I decide to climb up a tree to watch her from above, but then I step on a twig.

Katniss looks around, and raises her bow and arrow. Oh no! I'm dead for sure. Then, she relaxes her weapon and grins. I'm still confused as to why she did that, when she speaks.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Writer's block so this is a really crappy chapter, sorry! :( Make me happy and review? :3**

What? Me, for an ally? I almost faint of shock. I guess this is what I have been wanting, but I never expected Katniss to be the one who initiated it. What should I say? What if she doesn't mean that she wants me for an ally, but something else? I stay silent and hidden behind the tree, as if that would mean nothing had happened.

I pop my head out a minute later to find Katniss still staring at me. Oh well, I think, I'll take my chances. I try to sound as brave as possible, but I think it still came out a little shaky. "You want me for an ally?" I ask hopefully.

"Why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway." My heart is beating- should I say yes? What if it's just a plot to gain my trust and kill me? She's got everything she needs to do that. But no, this is Katniss, the one who I decided I could trust from the first day. My eyes hover to her mockingjay pin… yes, I'll trust her.

"You hungry?" I swallow hard. If I say yes and run to her, she'll think I'm in this for the food. But I'm not, I'm not! I look at her 2 pieces of meat- so tempting. "Come on then, I've had two kills today." My hunger takes over me, and I decide to agree. But I think I should give her something in return…

"I can fix your stings," I say, hesitatingly stepping forward. I actually already have, but oh well, she doesn't need to know that.

"Can you? How?"

I dig out the leaves from my pack. Katniss' eyes light up at the sight of them. "Where'd you find those?" Is she doubting me?

"Just around," I try to sound indifferent. "We all carry them when we work in the orchards. They left lots of nests there. There are a lot here too."

"That's right. You're District Eleven. Agriculture." She knows my district? How would she know? I'm interrupted by her next sentence. "Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around in the trees like you've got wings." Pride surges through me, and I can't help but smile a little. She's noticed something I'm good at! "Well, come on then. Fix me up."

She sits down with a plonk so loud I worried about Careers hearing us, but then she rolls up her pants and I gasp. It didn't look this bad the last time I checked! I immediately start chewing the leaves. After a minute or so, I spit them out and place them on Katniss' leg.

Katniss lets out a sound filled with relief. She likes it! She likes what I'm doing for her! I giggle, and thinking of Glimmer and the girl from 4, I say, "Lucky you had the sense to pull the stingers out or you'd be a lot worse." Katniss begs me to do her neck and her cheek, and I do. First because she's Katniss and I can't say no to Katniss, and secondly becase I really do want to help her. She laughs out loud, maybe because she can read my mind, or maybe she just likes the relief the leaves are giving her. Hopefully it's the latter.

I can feel her staring at me, and I look up from layering leaves on her to find her staring at the burn on my elbow. "I've got something for that," she puts her bow to a side and digs something from her pack. She takes out her burn medicine and applies it sparingly on my burn. It feels so good! This is Capitol made medicine- the most advanced medicine available, it must be so expensive and it works so well!

"You have good sponsors," I say longingly. Katniss asks me if I've gotten anything yet. Does that mean she thinks I might have sponsors? Or maybe she's just trying to be nice. I shake me head.

"You will, though. Watch. The closer we get to the end, the more people will realise how clever you are." She flips her cooking meat over. We? So.. we're allies? I ask, just to make sure. "You weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally?"

"No, I meant it." She meant it! I remember watching her, volunteering for Prim… This girl I respect so much, is allying with me! "Okay," I stick out my hand and she shakes it, "it's a deal." I know that this deal can't and won't last, but I'm willing to take the chance- when I die, I want Katniss to win.

Katniss goes back to roasting her bird thing, and I hand over some roots I gathered. She roasts them, and we dig in. The roots taste so much better roasted than raw- they have a mildly sweet taste that dances on your tongue. Before eating the bird, Katniss asks me if I know what it is. "Oh yes," I say, looking at the bird up close, it's a groosling, we see flocks of them back in 11 every now and then. "It's safe."

Katniss nibbles on one its wing, and hands me one of its legs. I sink my teeth into the glorious meat, it is so juicy and tender- the best meal I've had since the Capitol! "Oh," I say to myself, "I've never had a whole leg to myself before."

I close my eyes and take another big bite of the meat, willing so many things to happen. That I'm not in the Arena, that I'm not going to die, that I'll never starve again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: heh, this chapter was really fun! ^^ review please? :) also, i just got a twitter! :D follow me FANNIEtabulous? :3**

"Take the other," Katniss stops my train of thought.

"Really?" I blurt out before I could control myself. Rue! How could you take this for granted?

"Take whatever you want. Now that I've got a bow and arrows, I can get more. Plus I've got snares. I can show you how to set them." I look uncertainly at the leg. Should I take it? That's so mean and, and… Katniss chucks the leg into my hand, and convinces me to eat it. I'm about to reject, when my hunger takes over and I take a huge bite, and lose myself in a world of daydreams again.

"I'd have thought, in District Eleven, you'd have a bit more to eat than us," Katniss says between mouthfuls, "You know, since you grow the food." I go in a trance, as the whippings of my friends who stole fruits replay in my head. "Oh no, we're not allowed to eat the crops," I say cautiously.

"They arrest you or something?" For someone who probably hunts illegally, Katniss doesn't seem like she's been punished before.

"They whip you and make everyone watch," I try to make it sound as painless as possible, "The mayor's very strict about it."

Katniss looks quite shocked, her mayor must be very lenient. "Do you get all the coal you want?" I ask curiously.

"No," She answers. "Just whatever we buy and whatever we track in on our boots."

"They feed us a bit extra during harvest, so that people can keep going longer." A bit. We converse a little about our lifestyles back in our districts, but we stop, because we both know that's all far behind us.

To change the topic, I ask Katniss if she wants us to both lay out all our food so that we can plan for the days ahead. I've seen hers already, the meat she's caught and from spying on her. She takes out her crackers and beefstrips. I take out the nuts, roots and berries that I've gathered.

Katniss picks out one of my favourite berries and rolls it around uncertainly in her hand. "You sure this is safe?" She doesn't know her edible plants as well as I thought she does.

I assure her that it's safe, and that I've been eating it and I'm fine. We then divide our food equally, in case we get separated. The share of food we each have now will probably last us a few days. This is the advantage we have over Careers- we know what it's like to starve, but the Careers don't. So if it's a battle of pure hunger, then we'd win.

Next, we show each other our supplies. I only have my slingshot, extra socks and water skin. Is she going to think I'm very weak? "It's not much," I try to defend myself, "but I had to get away from the Cornucopia fast."

"You did just right," Katniss encouraged me, as she takes out her supplies. I mostly know what she has, but I gasp as I see a new or addition (or maybe it's always been there and I've never noticed)- nightglasses.

"How did you get those?" Nightglasses would be incredibly useful at night. I know the Careers have a few, but we're at an advantage too now!

"In my pack. They've been useless so far." Useless? They are beyond useful! "They don't block the sun and they make it harder to see."

In that moment, I felt so exasperated. Nightglasses are so precious- and Katniss doesn't know what they are? "They aren't for sun, they're for darkness!" I exclaim. "Sometimes, when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs to those of us highest in the trees. Where the torchlight doesn't reach." I think about dearest Martin- who stole the glasses once. "One time, this boy Martin, tried to keep his pair. Hid them in his pants. They killed him on the spot."

"They killed a boy for taking these?" Katniss seems very shocked at Eleven's discipline. Twelve must be some sort of safe haven.

I tell her about how Martin wasn't quite right, but they killed him anyway. Katniss tells me about a little girl who isn't quite right back in Twelve, how everyone adores her instead.

After we've had enough small talk, Katniss hands me half her matches in case I'm cold and lost, and I hand her all my leaves in case her stings get worse again. We then start a long trek upstream. If I wasn't with Katniss now, I'd be travelling by trees, in case the Careers are following me. But now I'm with Katniss, and she has a bow and arrows, she will protect me, I know it. When we reach the end of the stream, we look around for a good tree to camp in. "Where do you sleep? In the trees?" Katniss asks. I nod. "In just your jacket?"

I hold up my extra socks. "I have these for my hands."

"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit." This is more than I would have dared hope for. I will be eternally grateful to Katniss, well, for as long as I live anyway. We pick a tree and both snuggle into the sleeping bag as the anthem starts to play. No deaths today. That's good I guess- me and Katniss are here, Peeta is fine, Thresh is fine.

"Rue, I only woke up today." Yeah, I know that. "How many nights did I miss?"

I tell her 2, and I tell her who is dead. When the Panem seal finally appears in the sky, we go out to test the nightglasses. Katniss looks at everything around her in fascination. "I wonder who else got a pair of these."

"The Careers have two, I think. They've got everything down by the lake. But they're so strong."

"We're strong, too. Just in a different way," Katniss says matter-of-factly.

"You are, you can shoot," I think out loud. "What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself. Can they?" They don't need to, because they're strong, so they got all those supplies. I tell this to Katniss. "Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last? I mean, it's the Hunger Games right?"

"But, Katniss, they're not hungry."

"No they're not. That's the problem." Something tells me Katniss has a plan. "I think we're going to fix that, Rue."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: almost at the end ahhhhh :( reviews pleasee? x)**

How? How can we destroy the Career's supplies? If we do we're dead for sure. But if we do, they're dead for sure too…

I'm too tired to think anymore, so I snuggle up against Katniss and let myself fall asleep. My cheek is on her mockingjay pin, and I don't bother moving from the object that told me to trust Katniss.

I wake up at dawn the next day, and Katniss is still fast asleep. I climb up a tree, and spot a nest filled with eggs. What luck! I take two for our breakfast, and decide to leave the rest for nature.

I then climb down and sit on a branch, watching Katniss deep in sleep. She looks so peaceful- she's usually quite agitated. Suddenly, a cannon sounds. Who was that? Can't be Katniss, who just got woken by the sound. Not me either. Hopefully it's neither Peeta nor Thresh. I wait for a moment. If it was a fight, there are bound to be more shots. But none came.

"Who do you think it was?" Katniss asks anxiously. I know she's worried about Peeta.

"I don't know. It could be any of the others," I say quietly. "I guess we'll find out tonight." If I make it through alive.

"Who's left again."

I pause to think. "The boy from District One. Both from Two. The boy from Three. Thresh and me. And you and Peeta," I count off my fingers.

"That's eight," Katniss reads my fingers, "Wait, and the boy from Ten, the one with the bad leg. That makes nine." We both silently wonder who the last one is.

"I wonder how that last one died," thinking out loud.

"No telling. But it's good for us. A death should hold the crowd a bit. Maybe we'll have time to do something before the Gamemakers decide things have been moving too slowly." She looks at my cupped hands. "What's in your hands?"

"Breakfast," I hold the eggs out for Katniss to see. We both decide we don't want to risk a fire, so we suck the insides out. It's raw and sticky, but it's good enough. We share a rabbit leg and eat some juicy berries, and we're all ready for the day.

"Ready to do it?" Katniss asks, as she puts on her pack.

Huh? "Do what?" But I bounce onto my feet, excited for what Katniss has planned today.

"Today we take out the Career's food."

"Really? How?" I'm excited- I really do want to take out their food. Without their food supplies, the Careers are less likely to win. And even though I know I won't win, this is good because I want either Katniss or Thresh to win.

"No idea. Come on, we'll figure it out while hunting." We pretty much just talk all the way, about whatever information we have about the Careers.

"Katniss," I ask, "even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." She pokes me playfully in the stomach. "Eat it!" I giggle. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them." I'm not sure this is entirely true. I mean, it is in some cases, like it is obviously easier to kill someone than to have to go through all that pain getting pregnant and giving birth. But it's not that easy to destroy the Capitol- is it?

We decide to stop hunting and gather plants instead. While doing so, we learn about each other's families. I know Katniss has a sister, the whole of Panem does. Katniss asks me what my favourite thing in the world is. I tell her it's music.

"We sing at home," I explain, "at work too. That's why I love your pin." I point to her mockingjay.

"You have mockingjays?" Katniss looks surprised.

"Oh, yes. I have a few that are my special friends. We can sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually up the highest, so I'm the first to see the flag that signals quitting time. There's a special little song I do." I whistle my 4 note tune shyly. Some mockingjays pick it up immediately. "And the mockingjays spread it around the orchard. That's how everyone knows to knock off. They can be dangerous though," I think about the times when people have been attacked by mockingjays, "if you get too near their nests. But you can't blame them for that."

Katniss, to my shock, offers me her pin. I reject, and show her my own good luck charm- the necklace Thresh's grandma weaved for me.

By lunch, we have a plan. We'll set up two fires together, and I'll light up the first one to attract the Careers so that Katniss can go to their base unnoticed. Then I'll light up the second one, for more lead time. Katniss should be done by then. But just in case she isn't, I'll light up the third fire which I'll set up on my own. Then hopefully we'll meet back at the stream where we first ate together.

We set up the first two fires in a few hours, then we prepare to say our goodbyes- hopefully not our last. We make sure we both have enough food and supplies, and Katniss even offers me her sleeping bag, in case we don't find each other by night.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Not if I pick up another bag down by the lake. You know, stealing isn't illegal here." Katniss grins.

I'm really worried that maybe one of us gets held back, and the other won't know, so I decide to each Katniss my four note whistle. "It might not work," I admit, "but if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know I'm okay, only I can't get back right away."

"Are there many mockingjays here?" I'm a little surprised at her unobservance, but I point out the many mockingjay nests above our heads.

"Okay, then. If all goes according to plan, I'll see you for dinner."

Before I can stop myself, I hug Katniss, and she hugs me back. I know it's highly likely I'll not see Katniss again.

"You be careful," I bid her farewell.

"You, too," Katniss turns and heads towards the stream, in the direction of the lake.

I stare at her going further and further into the distance, and once I can't see her behind all the forest anymore, I run to the first fire and light it up.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ahhhhhhh i had so much fun writing this story and now :'( there's going to be an epilogue + chapter 1 of new story soon though, so stay tuned! ^^**

The fire flares up and lots of smoke rises. Katniss and I made sure to put lots of greenwood so that the Careers couldn't miss this fire. It's so dangerous I almost want to climb up the nearest tree and cower in fear, then I remember that we're on a mission- to take out the Career's supplies. I know the Careers' base is quite far from this fire, so I don't need to hide yet. I run towards the second fire, wondering how Katniss is doing.

There haven't been any cannons yet, so I guess Katniss is fine. I wonder if she's taken out the supplies. The supplies are plentiful, so if she's done it I should have heard a sound or something. Oh Katniss, please hurry!

I light up the second fire a little later than planned to give her extra time. The Careers should be suspecting something by now, so the third fire might not work at all. Still, I sprint to where it's supposed to be and start setting it up.

Suddenly, the whole ground shakes and there's a large BOOM! From the direction of the lake. She did it! I don't know how but our plan worked! I shriek a little and dance around.

I can hear shouting from the lake now, must be the Careers who just discovered their destroyed supplies. I'd give anything to see their faces now! Well, anything but my life.

A cannon sounds. Was that Katniss? Thresh? Peeta? The Panem anthem starts to play and I settle down, willing the faces to appear in the sky tonight not to be one of them. The boy from 3, the one with the Careers. The boy from 10. I heave a great sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

My stomach is growling, so I eat some berries and rabbit. I hope somewhere in the arena, Katniss is eating too. I'm too tired to move to our designated meeting place, so I climb up a tree, and settle on a good branch in Katniss' sleeping bag. I whistle the four note tune to let Katniss know I'm okay, and drift off to sleep…

I wake up to mockingjays still whistling my tune. I'm not sure if it's from Katniss or it's the one from last night, but I decide that Katniss should still be safe anyway. If there was a cannon I'd have woken up.

I pack up my things, and skip to the place where Katniss and I were supposed to meet. I whistle complicated tunes and smile in delight as some clever mockingjays pick them up.

Suddenly, I hear a boy mumbling. "Marvel, do this. Marvel, do that. Marvel kill Little Eleven. Am I his slave? Stupid Cato."

Little Eleven…? That's me! He's going to kill me! I brisk walk as silently as possible, but find myself entangled in a net…

I have to restrain myself from screaming for Katniss. Marvel, I think he's from One, hasn't discovered me in his net yet, if I scream, he'll kill me for sure. Instead, I keep whistling the four note tune, so that the mockingjays will pick it up and send it to Katniss, and hopefully she'll come in this direction.

"Gotcha!" Marvel appears from behind a tree, and I let out a scream. Why isn't Katniss here? "Little Eleven, when I kill you, Cato will know how powerful I am…"

"Katniss! Katniss!" I am going to die, I know it. I always knew I was going to die, but I don't want it to be so shamefully! I want to die with pride.

"Rue!" She's coming! I have a little hope now- that maybe I'll live. "Rue! I'm coming!" But Marvel heard her too, and just as Katniss enters the clearing which we're in, Marvel's spear enters my body.

But the cannon doesn't sound, I'm not dead yet.

Katniss is quick, she shoots Marvel right in the neck and he falls to the ground. "Are there more? Are there more?" She looks around, exasperated.

"No," I moan softly. I roll to the side, groaning in pain. I'm losing blood quick, I'll die in a few minutes or so. But I get to spend those few minutes with Katniss.

She frees me from the net, and I hold out my hand weakly. She clutches it tight, as if it was her dying, and not me. "You blew up the food?"

"Every last bit."

"You have to win."

A cannon sounds, a dramatic ending to my life for all the viewers out there. But it's not me, I can still feel myself. Must be Marvel.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." Now I can die in peace, knowing that Katniss is going to fulfil my dying wish. But there's still something missing.

"Don't go," I grip Katniss' hand even tighter, trying to think of what it is I want for her to do, to send me away.

"Course not. Staying right here." Katniss lays my head on her lap, and strokes my thick brown hair. I imagine her singing me to sleep. Well, to death. And I realise that's what I want.

"Sing." I whisper. Katniss falters for a while. Did I say something wrong? Then she coughs, and swallows hard, and starts to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

Her voice is like an angel's.

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

Some mockingjays are already picking up her song. But I ignore them, and concentrate on Katniss.

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._

I take one last look of the trees.

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I trust Katniss, so I prepare myself to close my eyes and die.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm._

My eyes flutter shut, and I imagine the pretty flowers strewn on my body, laced in my hair.

_Deep in a meadow, hidden far away._

Far away from hunger.

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

Will my family be okay?

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay._

It's okay, I know Katniss will win and protect them.

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away_

I take a deep breath.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm._

I let go.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._

My cannon sounds.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry this is so poorly written :( Thank you so much for reading this story! -love- Check out my new fic from Clove's POV? x)**

They tell me that when I die, I go to heaven, but that's not true.

The last thing I remember was Katniss' last line of the song, _here is the place where I love you,_ and the next thing I see, is an angel.

She tells me, that I can stay on the clouds and watch my loved ones for as long as I want, and when I'm ready, I can stand up, and I'll be reincarnated.

I watch, as Katniss laces my hair and decorates my body with flowers, like a pictured while I was dying.

I watch, as my family weeps, but the promised pay still comes to them.

I watch, as they announce that two people from the same district can win.

I watch, as Katniss caringly nurses Peeta back to health.

I watch, as Clove almost kills Katniss, but Thresh saves her.

I watch, as Thresh dies because a snake bit him.

I watch, as Foxface, the girl from 5, eats nightlock that Peeta picked.

I watch, as Cato, Katniss and Peeta are chased by mutts.

I watch, as Katniss uses her last arrow to send Cato to his death.

I watch, as the rule change gets revoked.

I watch, as Katniss and Peeta fight over who wins.

I watch, as they both eat nightlock.

I get ready, to let go one last time.

_Ladies and gentlemen,_

I take a deep breath.

_I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games,_

I let go of my twelve years of existence.

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!_

I stand up, and my soul disappears.


End file.
